


Something Better Than Fighting

by CiphersMarauders



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bottom Baz, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Baz, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Protective Simon, Sharing a Room, Smut, Top Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiphersMarauders/pseuds/CiphersMarauders
Summary: Simon Snow didn't even want to attend college, let alone be roomed with the guy he hated more than anyone else- or so he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend for Valentine's day and decided to post it. Enjoy.

Out of the thousands of people that attended this damn college, I had to be roomed with fucking Tyrannus. Just my luck.  
Last time I was with Baz in close quarters, he was trying to hit me over the head with a rounder’s bat that he had nicked from the pe office after graduation. He claimed it was ‘a parting gift from me to you’. Tosser.  
That was eight months ago. Maybe this time when we see each other it will be different; more mature. I told myself to stay calm and act civil, hoping Baz would do the same.  
As I opened the door to my new room for the next two years or so, I was greeted by a tall figure dressed in a black suit. Baz. The suit was elegant and neatly pressed. Baz came from a very rich, very posh family so he was use to this kind of attire. He wore it the same way I would joggers and a tank top (but with better posture).  
It was evident that he had already claimed the bed to the far left, closest to the small bathroom (Baz’s dad had requested it. Apparently this use to be for teachers if they wanted to live on campus) meaning I got the one opposite, closest to the door I had just entered through. There was also a large, wooden wardrobe and two desks. A couple shelves were hung up above the single beds.  
I dropped my backpack and duffle bag onto my plain bed, my body following soon after. It was quite comfy surprisingly.  
“For god’s sake, Snow. Please reframe from walking mud into the room, other people live here too you know,” Baz seemed angry, something’s never change.  
“Nice to know your head hasn’t surpassed your ego yet, though I’m not sure anything will ever get that big, Basilton,” I smirked lounging back more onto the bed. Baz’s eyes narrowed and turned dark. I couldn’t help but imagine a predator stalking its prey. He opened his lips to speak again but I stopped him before he could say any horrible thing he had saved over the past eight months.  
“Look, Basilton, I don’t want whatever we had in school to carry on into college. So if it’s okay with you- I’d like to call a truce…” it was worth a shot after all.  
Baz had his usual scowl, checking me over once to see if I was being genuine, before getting up from his position on the bed and waltzing over to me (yes waltz. The guy was a walking poster boy for the posh lifestyle). His delicate hand extended out to me and for a second I thought he was going to hit me like all those times before.  
“Don’t be a prat, Snow. This was your idea, now shake my hand,” his voice was still harsh and his movements still rough but there was a look in his eyes that said that he wanted this too.

The truce, it turned out, basically involved me and Baz staying away from each other the most we could. Which was surprisingly easy, despite sharing a room and both being economic majors. We had very different living routines. Baz liked to wake up early and get to class a long time before necessarily needed. I, on the other hand, slept in and legged it to class each morning, getting there just before the lecture started. Having to sit next to each other in our stared classes wasn’t an issue either evidently. Wherever Baz sat, girls would all rush to sit near him. Not that he ever noticed any of them. Come to think of it- I’ve never seen Baz notice anyone.  
All through high school, Baz had been followed by girls (and guys) but he never engaged in romance with any of them. Not that he would ever have time to with all our arguing.  
I had a girlfriend through the whole of school. She was beautiful and we got on really well. She was called Agatha. Agatha also came from a rich family, just like Baz, but they treated me well. Agatha and I just… fitted together. We were good for each other yet neither of us truly loved the other but it was easier to say we did. My full attention was always on Baz. And his on me.  
Baz was part of lots of study groups too, the prestigious git he was, so he didn’t come back to the room until late at night. Which meant I normally had the room to myself. If I had a girlfriend, I’d probably have her over whilst Baz was gone to engage in “normal teenage activities” but as I no longer did, any ‘problem’ I had- I had to solve by myself.  
For a while I wondered when Baz did all that stuff as he was barely in the room and never, to my knowledge, without me there too. ‘Maybe he did it when I was asleep?’ I shook that thought out of my head at once, realising how invasive and weird it was to think about your archenemy jerking off. It wasn’t something I should think about anyway, whatever Baz did privately was none of my business. Only problem was, I thought about these things too often. I told myself it was because the thought of Baz alone was dangerous and not because I wanted to think about him close to climax, moans escaping his dark lips, his face screwed up in pleasure…  
Pull yourself together Simon. Baz is your enemy, nothing more.  
I took a minute to look at Baz from where I lay on my bed. He had come home early (for him anyway) with a grumble of “fucking idiots” as he strode through the door.  
His hair was framing his face and slightly falling in front his eyes. It made me want to walk over and push it back to its normal position of being styled back. Warm eyes, filled with focus, were peering down at the book in his delicate hand that he held at the end of his long nose. His nose must get in the way when kissing I thought before I could stop myself. Dark eyebrows furrowed as he put more concentration into the book and he licked his red lips quickly before turning the page. I hadn’t realised I was staring until he peered up from his book and straight into my eyes. His features pulled into a look of confusion but I simply shook my head before turning back to the book I was (half-hearted at most) reading. No matter how deeply I tried to concentrate on my book, I couldn’t shake the feeling that Baz was staring at me the way I had been staring at him just moments ago. Staying calm was hard in moments like these and it was difficult not to resort to my old, harsh ways.  
“Can I help you Basilton?!” I asked, rather rudely, looking up from my book to see his face turn from mellow to anger, or something close to that. His eyes had that same dark tone and I once again was reminded of a predator watching his prey. Alert and ready to pounce. I’ve seen this look many times before, each time a different reaction. I’ve seen him storm away, hit me, punch a wall. Never would I ever think about any reaction other than violence between us. But when was I ever right.  
Within seconds he had crossed the space between our beds, yanking my book from my hands and throwing it half way across the small room. Before I could yell at him for making me lose my page or damaging the book (more out of habit as I couldn’t care less about the thing) he lips were silencing mine. Not with an insult but with… a kiss?  
It took me a moment to realise what was happening but as soon as I did, I was pulling Baz onto me in a swift motion. Our lips not leaving each other’s as he shifted on top me. Even though I’d never seen him with anyone, it was evident he had done this before. His lips were warm and melted into mine. In an attempt to get closer, I swiped my tongue across his lower lip, silently asking for entrance.  
Baz seemed to understand and opened his mouth slightly so I may slip my tongue inside. I never realised how badly I needed Baz this close to me until now and now I did, I wanted to feel every part of him. Baz was mine, I wouldn’t let anyone take him from me. Suddenly, I gasped letting my mouth drop from his. He looked slightly hurt by my parting but mostly he looked confused. An emotion that seemed to play on his face a lot lately, quite unsettlingly, as he was normally the one who was so sure.  
“It was because of me, wasn’t it?” still confused, maybe even more so “The reason you never dated any of those other people. You could have had anyone you wanted, but it was me wasn’t it..?”  
Baz seemed taken a back, eyes wide and mouth left opened. It took everything in me not to pull his mouth down onto mine again but I wanted to reaffirm my suspicions more desperately.  
Looking away, he nodded slowly. “Yeah. It was always you. From the moment I saw you, no one else mattered,” his normally confident attitude now shaky. “I didn’t know how to express it, so I fought you. At the beginning to stop feeling for you, then after because it’s all I knew how to do.”  
My hands found their way to the sides of his face so I may turn his head towards me again. Lowering it slightly, I slotted our mouths together, feeling his warm embrace. Noticing all the small movements that Baz was giving. Feeling the small grasps of his hands on my shoulders, the little flicks of his tongue against my lips, the way his head tilted slightly to compensate his nose.  
I let my hands roam down his hair (something I’ve always wanted to touch) and tug on it slightly, lifting his lips from mine once more.  
Swiftly, I pushed him so I was now the one on top. Without hesitation I pushed my leg between both of his. “Something else I just realised, I feel the same Baz.”  
~  
Baz was avoiding me. He and I hadn’t talked about what happened that night and I don’t think he even intended to. I really wanted to talk to him. Really wanted to know how he was feeling. Really wanted to know if we’d ever do it again. Because I really wished we could. After that kiss, we lay down next to each other on my small bed and talked to each other about things we had never told anyone else. What are fears were, what were are favourite memories and our worst. I just wanted to protect him, hold him close to me and not let anything hurt him ever again. For once I cared for someone who wasn’t myself and I wanted him to know that.  
Obviously the message hadn’t got through or he was choosing to decline. Baz, why won’t you talk to me? I sighed and pulled at my hair in frustration. There was so much built you tension in my bones and muscles that I need to soothe out. I thought about going for a run but I couldn’t get too far into the thought before my room door was being swung open slowly. Whoever was in the doorway was hesitant about entering. I made the conscious decision to just stay quiet because there was a 90% chance it was Baz and I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable.  
“You look tense, Snow,” he mumbled quietly, slowly edging into the room towards my bed.  
“I’m just-“I started by my words were muffled by his soft, cold lips on mine. The angle was exactly comfortable but I didn’t care because Baz wasn’t shying away anymore. He was here with me. But something seemed off.  
“Baz,” pulling away I looked deeply into his eyes “don’t do this. Not for the sake of doing it. It’s not what I want. Let’s just talk.” He nodded, pulling himself onto the bed and facing down at his hands.  
“Simon,” his voice was soft, scared, no longer the predator with teeth bared and eyes narrow. He was the prey, terrified and fragile, silently pleading for help. “Simon,” he repeated. I could tell that his mind with working at a hundred miles an hour and I could practically hear his erratic heat beat. I reached out for his hand, but he drew his away. Hurt filled up inside me.  
“I-I love you, Simon Snow.”  
What? Did he really just say that? My heart was beating too fast, faster than ever before. It almost hurt and it’s all I could hear and Baz was all I felt; all I wanted to feel. Before long, I couldn’t contain my emotions anymore and water started to well up in my eyes, slowly falling down my cheek.  
“Snow? Are you crying?” he asked, concerned. His thick brows furrowed, his lips pulled tightly into a frown. Still so beautiful.  
“You called me Simon before,” I chucked. Shaking his head, all concern fell from his features and it was morphed into that of amusement and, love? I’d never seen that look before but hoped I’d get to see it again. Not after another month of not talking preferably.  
With all the power I had, I tackled Baz down onto the small single bed with mine and his hands pinned on either side of his head. Lowering my head slightly, I let my lips brush over his teasingly. This was a battle and I wasn’t going to give in that easily.  
Not fully placing my lips against Baz’ resulted in him having to meet me halfway, though, he couldn’t quite reach me as every time he lifted up for a kiss, I’d lift my head up higher and push my weight down onto him; trapping him below me. Soon he became needy and impatient, his lips planting themselves firmly on my neck. I couldn’t help the small noises that fell from my mouth and before long I was grinding myself against him and he was moaning softly onto my neck. His warm breath fanned my skin, making me shiver. My body was set alight with want and lust for the beautiful man below me and grew harder with every movement of our colliding bodies. Vision clouded over as my lips finally met Baz’ in the most blissful way. All my senses were on high alert, my instinct was all I had as I had no experience with a guy before.  
But he was making this so easy for me. Making me turn practically territorial. I wanted to be the first to touch him, to kiss him, to make him moan my name and mine alone. I wanted him to myself.  
The thought made me growl against his lips, pulling away and scraping my teeth against them. “Mine.” Obviously Baz liked that because he inhaled roughly, bucking up and gasping out a moan. Seen as he liked it so much…  
“Come on Baz, I know for a fact that you can be louder than that. Say you’re mine Baz, just for my eyes and lips and fingers,” I teasingly slipped my fingers down his body, feeling every bump and curve of this slender body, so they rested on his waist. My thumbs rubbed tenderly above the waist band of his boxers. I relished the feeling of his body reacting to me in even the simplest of ways. “Baz…” I moaned into his ear, my fingers slipping under this clothing just slightly.  
“Simon, please, I’m yours. All yours,” he whimpered.  
“Good boy,” I purred. Reaching out, I undid his zipper and slowly pulled down his jeans and boxers in one fluid movement, letting his erection free from its restraints. Baz let out a drawn out sigh but was quickly cut off by a loud moan as I wrapped my hand around his length, tugging once, twice, three times. Tyrannus was a fidgeting mess beneath me. Constantly bucking into my palm, his thighs quivering with pleasure, his breath hitting my skin in small puffs. Crawley, I could stay like this forever; however the increasing bulge in my jeans was screaming at me to speed things up.  
I quickened my hand around his dick and I could feel his movements speed up too. He was close. He bit his lip hard to stop any further groans as he reached climax. I smirked. With one final tug he stilled, his back arching up so our torsos met and I kissed his neck. The little noises he was making and the friction of our bodies was enough to get me off too. I should maybe have been embarrassed by that but I’m not sure Baz would care too much. “I got you Baz.”  
For a couple minutes that’s how we stayed as Baz slowly come back to reality.  
“First orgasm in a while Tyrannus?” I teased. There was sweat sliding down his upper arm and I couldn’t resist the temptation to just lick it.  
“Oh, Snow, don’t ruin it now, I was just starting to like you,” he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes and pushing away from me.  
“Come on Baz, you know I love you.”  
Baz half laughed half sighed. He sat up straight, turning to me with a smile plastered on his face.  
“You too, Simon.” Another kiss was planted on my lips. Only a small one. Just enough to make me giddy with happiness. Baz could be so sweet. “Right, shower now.”  
“What?” I raised my eyebrows in confusion.  
“Do you want me to return the favour or not?” There was the cocky man I loved. A laugh shook through my body as I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I think we could both agree, this was so much better than fighting.


End file.
